indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City
New York City is one of the major metropolitan areas of the United States of America, in the state of New York, and one of the most influential cities in the world. As the most populous city in America for the entire 20th century, New York City was and continues to be a major commercial, financial, economic and cultural center. While the city proper is divided into five boroughs, spread over several small islands and the mainland, the metropolitan area extends into New Jersey, Long Island, and Connecticut. As a major port on the Atlantic Ocean, New York City historically has first stopping place for European immigrants coming to America. Because of its size and long history as a business center, many important companies especially in the banking and insurance industries are located here. The main downtown part of the city is located on the island of Manhattan, at the mouth of the Hudson River. Key points of interest in New York City include Wall Street (financial sector), Broadway (theater district), Central Park (large urban park on Manhattan) and a branch of the National Museum. New York City was home to several professional sports teams, including baseball's New York Yankees and Brooklyn Dodgers. Adventures in New York City Indiana Jones visited New York City several times in his adventures, and eventually lived in the area during his later years. During his teenaged years, Indy visited his relative Mary in New York City. In the summer of 1920, Indy worked in New York City on the Broadway production of "The Scandal of 1920". While he was here, he fell in love with three different women and celebrated his 21st birthday. In 1931, thefts at the New York Museum of History prompted Jones to search out the missing Wohat Statues and the Invincible Ruby. In 1936, Jones received an invitation from Henrik Mellberg, who lived in Manhattan. His meeting with Mellberg led to a chase by Nazis, Mellberg's death from a fall from a skyscraper under construction, and the quest to recover the three pieces of the Key to the Tomb of the Gods. Sometime after recovering the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones re-claimed the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol and brought it to the National Museum. During a gala celebrating the idol's arrival, Xomec and a band of Hovitos warriors stole the idol and fled to Brazil. In 1938, Indy visited the apartment of Walter Donovan and his wife in Manhattan, as part of Donovan's plan to recruit the archaeologist to help recover the Holy Grail and find Indy's missing father. Around 1939, Sophia Hapgood was giving lectures about Atlantis in New York. Indy visited her in the theater to warn her about Nazis looking for Atlantean artifacts. In the early 1990s, Indy lived in the New York City area and frequently visited different sites in the city, telling tales of his younger days to friends and strangers. Locations within New York City New York City in the early twentieth century *Manhattan **Broadway **Tin Pan Alley **Algonquin Hotel **Luxury apartment of Walter Donovan **Apartment of Henrik Mellberg *Branch of the National Museum *New York Museum of History New York City in the 1990s *City Hotel & Conference Center *Staten Island Hospital Appearances * *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Ruby Cross'' * Scandal of 1920 *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon'' *''Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' * *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' External links * Category:Cities